


Mutant Earth: A New Karry

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Mutant Earth [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Millma Verse, Romance, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Barry finds himself distracted from Zoom when he leaves to find Kara's counterpart on his Earth. But when he does find her, she's a very different Kara to the one he met. There's more though to Kara Kent and the little town of Smallville than meets the eye, however. Is Barry ready for this adventure? Are Barry and Kara meant for each other the same way their counterparts are?





	1. A New Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: so if you have seen my other work here you know I am transferring a lot of my stories from Fanfiction.net to here. And my stories on Fanfic exist in a multiverse where each one of mine and my beta Sigma stories each exist on their own Earth. The other stories I posted were stand alones, but this one is not since it's a spin off of Karry Universe, which at 115 chapters is too long to transfer.
> 
> The good news is you don't need to have read Karry to understand this work. All you need to know is when Barry world hopped for World Finest he went to Karry Universe.

A New Kara

After Iris' revelation of Kara Zor-El existing on this Earth, Barry only had one request: "Find her."

His eyes moved to Cisco and Caitlin, who seemed surprised at the turn of events. Before jumping Earths Barry focus had been solely on Zoom but now it seemed he was distracted. Harry, however, was more than happy for the distraction and gladly supported Barry tracking down a random alien girl he'd met first in another universe.

"Why are you doing this?" Iris asked Barry when the group had gone to work looking for her former roommate. "Why find her?"

"You didn't see her," Barry said thoughtfully, "the power she has. She could be a great ally."

"Is that all?" Iris asked, knowing Barry too well. "You said your counterpart was engaged to her. Are you hoping for the same relationship?"

"I don't know," Barry admitted. "That world was so weird. I mean no one could believe I did not have my own Kara. You especially." Barry smiled as he remembered the interaction of Barry-Red and his Iris. "You should have seen us. We were brother and sister. I… he was so happy for you and Eddie. You were so happy for me. You made Kara your maid of honor too." Iris didn't say anything as Barry talked, just biting her lip in concern. "It's nice to know there's a world out there where it's not us. Where we are just brother and sister and maybe me and this world's Kara won't have what they have. I'll never know unless I go and see."

"Found her," Cisco said suddenly.

"Good timing – that was fast!" Barry commented.

"Wasn't hard, really," Cisco said. "Just hacked into the college records and looked up the details of Kara Kent at the time. She's still living in the same house she was back then, even the same house in the records. It's now just her and her little cousin Kalvin – with a K not a C though. Weird."

"Where Cisco?' Barry asked, not even trying to deny the excitement he was feeling now.

"Kansas. A small town called Smallville. She owns a farm there," Cisco said and Barry instantly pulled his mask up.

"Give me the directions," Barry said and ran out.

Iris wanted to stop him but couldn't. She didn't know how to tell him she had started developing feelings for him, feeling she had denied since she'd met Eddie, since Eddie's death and Barry's time with Patty. She didn't know how to tell him she didn't want him to do this. She had been the one who had thrown his feelings out and told him to move on, after all – she regretted that decision now – as he had clearly listened to her words and had gotten over her, indeed. It wasn't fair of her to not let him try this though. Whatever 'this' was.

-Superflash-

It didn't take long for Barry to run to Kansas or to find the farm. He paused as he took it in. Kara seemed to own a lot of space here, most of the farm seemed to be maize, but Barry noticed a chicken coop, a pigsty, and a barn where he saw two horses poking their head out pleasantly.

Standing by the pigs, dropping food in the trough for the hungry animals was a familiar-looking woman, even from behind. She wore jeans and a button up shirt, which was a different look for the Kara he'd known on the other Earth. Barry had not seen the other Earth's Kara wear anything but dresses and skirts – and, obviously, her Supergirl outfit. She was also wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, which looked admittedly adorable on her petite frame.

Turning around, Barry saw the same face momentarily grinning at him before the smile slowly faded as she looked at him up and down with confusion. "You're a far cry away from your normal hunting grounds," Kara said.

"Um… what?" Barry asked, not bothering to vibrate his vocal cords or similar to hide his identity.

"You're normally seen in Central, Mr. Flash" Kara said politely. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh," Barry said. "I'm… looking for someone."

"Well, there's not many interesting people out this way," Kara sighed.

"I wouldn't say that Kara Zor-El," Barry said meekly, Kara literally crushing the bucket in her hands at the mention of her Kryptonian name and Barry couldn't help but smirk. "I see your super strength is intact."

"How do you know that name?" Kara asked sharply, ready to react if there was danger. "How do you know about my strength?"

"It's a long story," Barry said. "May I come in?" Barry pointed to the house.

Kara looked him over in thought and then nodded, leading him directly into the house. Barry followed her, looking around as he entered her abode, noticing that the house wasn't anything special – it was no Krytponian memorial or seemingly secret hideout for Supergirl… It looked like a normal house.

"You have five minutes to explain." Kara snapped, leaning against the doorway to what looked like the living room, glaring at Barry.

"It might take longer than that," Barry verbalized, taking off his mask off, not afraid of Kara seeing his face and knowing she couldn't out him as the Flash any time soon. Kara continued to scowl, unmoved by the gesture. "Okay, so… well you see… there's this thing called the multiverse – basically millions of Earths –"

"All vibrating at different frequency but in the same space," Kara finished thoughtfully, surprising Barry. "Krypton was looking into the multiverse before it blew. My uncle was one of the researchers actually."

"That's new," Barry said, remembering the other Kara had no knowledge of the multiverse. Kara raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you see I'm fast enough to breach into these other worlds and I accidentally did and met you." Barry took out one of the pictures he had rolled back into his sleeve and showed her the selfie of the three of them.

"And apparently yourself," Kara said with intrigue now, her frosty demeanor quickly melting as she looked at the picture. "So what? You met me and figured you'd look me up?"

"My sister said you were her roommate in college, so yeah," Barry said surprised at how easy calling Iris his sister was in Kara's present.

"Your sister? I was in college for like a week and was roommates with some black girl," Kara said dismissively.

"Yeah my sister," Barry said. "I was taken in by her father when I was a kid. It's another long story."

"This doesn't seem to answer the basic question. Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"Well, all the powers I saw… The flying, the freeze breath, the super strength. Everything. Do you have all those?" Barry asked, realizing it could be different on this Earth but Kara nodded her head. "You could help a lot of people and yet you're here."

"You want me to join your rodeo?" Kara asked, moving backward into the sitting room, perching on the nearest seat, thinking she had this figured out already and resolute to deny him her powers.

"People seriously talk like that?" Barry asked, momentarily confused.

"You want me to help you fight," Kara snapped, rolling her eyes.

"No! Well yes… Well maybe," Barry said. "I guess I just want to understand why you're here and yet she's Supergirl." Barry pointed at the picture Kara had placed on the table now.

"She goes by Supergirl?" Kara asked, clearly not liking the name. "Look… What's your name? You're real name. Not the Scarlet Speedster or whatever they call you over there."

"Barry Allen," Barry answered simply.

"Look Barry, I can't tell you what makes our lives different," Kara said politely.

"Then tell me what happened in  _your_  life?" Barry asked, taking a seat himself now.

Kara looked at him in silence and then nodded. "When I was a child my planet Krypton was dying. I suppose you know this, if her story is similar," she nodded to the photo again, but continued nonetheless. "I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, but an accident threw both of our pods off-course," Kara said. "We spent what I believe to be about twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone until we were knocked loose. We crash-landed not far from here. Right outside really."

Kara stood up and looked out the window. "That's when they found us. My human parents as I have come to know them as. John and Martha Kent," Kara said wistfully now. "They were an older couple in their late 60s. They ran out at the crash and found me, a little girl, taking my cousin out of his pod. I spoke no English, didn't know them but they were so friendly." Kara turned to face Barry again. "It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what we were. The two older farmers figured it out right away and they knew if anyone knew about us… well, the government would take us. Simple as that. They would study us, vivisect us, figure out how we tick – they decided not to let that happen. They hid our pods in the old barn out back, but then it came what to do with us. They knew they needed to keep us but no normal adoption agency would let two elders take in young kids. They had a friend though…. well maybe friend is too close of a word. A very rich man who owed them a favor for saving his son's life. Lionel Luther set it up for Martha and John to take us in."

"So that's how you ended up here? On a farm," Barry said, having taken in her every word, and Kara nodded.

"They taught me English and all about this world. I helped them take care of the farm. It was still their only source of income," Kara said a little sadly now. "Then, when I turned 18, I got a scholarship to college. I wasn't going to accept it – my place was looking after Kal, it was my mission after all. They convinced me to take it though, convinced me I could do good in this world so I did. It lasted a week. John had a heart attack while driving; he crashed the car and the crash killed Martha too." Kara's voice broke at this, but Barry didn't say anything, this Kara's story so different to the one he'd met and a lot sadder. "So I returned to take care of Kal and take over the farm. And that's everything."

"I'm sorry," Barry said sincerely after a moment of silence. "Most of that is an awful story. Losing your planet, losing your human parents six years later, but what they said is true. You could do great things for this world. Just like your counterpart is doing for her world."

"I don't know why she is doing that," Kara said, standing suddenly, angry at being compared to someone she clearly wasn't. "My job is to protect Kal, not anyone else. By being a hero I could put my younger cousin in danger. She's putting her cousin in danger."

"I don't think so," Barry reasoned, remembering something. "Superman." Kara gave him an odd look. "When I showed up. Kara, the other Kara, called herself Superman's little cousin. She didn't have a little cousin she was protecting."

"Well you clearly did not get the whole story from her," Kara said in annoyance.

"Well, I was sort of stuck on her Earth and giving her and me a helping hand with two metas and weird backwards-human-clone of herself called Bizzaro," Barry said. Kara took a breath and nodded.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Kara said simply. "You have your story, now go back to your life."

Barry couldn't help but glare at Kara on these words. "No. I know there has to be some part of you that wants…" A door slamming cut off Barry.

"Kara!" a young voice called, a young teenager with jet-black hair and already-defined features walked in the room. He had a backpack over his shoulder. "Ms. Anderson will be calling you."

"What did you do?" Kara asked with a sigh.

"It was an accident," Kalvin reasoned with a small groan. "I just threw the ball. It went too far and broke a window. She thinks I did it on purpose." Kara opened her arms and brought Kal in for a small hug; he clearly annoyed at not being able to control his powers, verbalizing this as she let go of her cousin: "I can't control anything anymore, Kara."

"Yes you can," Kara said, ruffing his hair. "You just have to get use to your new power level."

"Why did it get so much stronger though?" Kal asked, obviously ignoring Barry.

"Because you're growing up Kal. As you grow your body can take in more solar energy," Kara explained. "I've told you this before." Kal nodded. "And look at it this way: I went from a normal girl to full powers right away. At least you got to grow into your powers."

"And not just by being struck by lightning," Barry said quietly, Kara nearly jumping as she had clearly forgotten that he was there. Kal hadn't noticed him at this point but turned to face him.

"Oh my god," Kal said looking at the outfit and grinning. "You're the Flash! I've watched and read everything about you. It's so cool what you're doing in the city… Being a superhero. I've told Kara…" Kal paused suddenly, having said too much already.

"It's fine. He knows," Kara said, confusing Kal. "I'll tell you later."

"And what do you tell Kara?' Barry asked, generally curious.

"That we should do the same." Kal muttered, not meeting either adult's eyes. "We can help so many people with these powers. The only time Kara lifts a finger is when she…" Kara put a hand over Kal's mouth.

'Too much information," Kara said quickly. "Now, Superboy, go do your homework and then your chores. We're going to that dance later in the Town Square."

"Ah," Kal said.

"Go," Kara pointed out of the room and Kal nodded resolutely, heading up the stairs.

"The only time you lift a finger is when?" Barry asked, trying not to smirk.

"Nothing," Kara snapped once more. "Kal doesn't know what he's talking about. Now can you please go? I have work to do."

"Oh I'll leave," Barry said. "For now. This isn't the last you have seen of me." Barry put his mask up and left before Kara could say anything. He had a feeling there was more to this story than met his eyes and he was going to figure it out soon enough.

Kara rolled her eyes as she looked at the picture the Flash had left her. "I think you just gave me a very annoying Superhero problem," Kara said to her smiling counterpart in the picture, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, at least he's cute."


	2. A New Type of Meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For this story I am drawing inspiration from other DC shows that are not necessary in the Arrowverse; the most obvious one here being Smallville, from which I am taking some plot points and an original character from. Said original character will be younger here than she should be according to the TV show but I want her the same age as my Kara.

A New Type of Meta

The night of Barry's arrival in Smallville, Kara and Kal entered the Town Square for the annual dance. Kal ran off to talk to some friends from school almost immediately, leaving Kara on her own. She looked around and spotted a familiar face, albeit completely unmasked this time – the superhero outfit was gone and he was instead in a pair of what was clearly newly-acquired jeans, a t-shirt, and a new cowboy hat on his head. He also wore sneakers instead of boots making Kara roll her eyes, although she had to secretly admit he looked good in the new getup.

"If you're going to go Country you should go all the way," Kara said, going up to Barry Allen. "What are you doing here?"

"You mentioned you were going to be here and it's a free party. All are welcome," Barry said innocently, pointing to the sign that said the same exact thing.

Before Kara could answer, an attractive blonde girl with short hair and a wide grin came up, "Kara," the girl said pleasantly, but stopped when she saw Barry. "Oh… aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Barry, this is my best friend Chloe Sullivan," Kara said. "Chloe this is my newly acquired stalker Barry Allen."

"Oh that's harsh," Barry gasped. "I'm no stalker!"

"Well, if the boots fit…" Kara implied with a wry smile.

Chloe knew her friend well. She had seen many boys flirt with Kara and Kara always dismissed them. It was different here though; Kara was teasing this boy – actually flirting, and there was that smile on her lips. Chloe's grin widened at this.

"You two should totally dance!" Chloe decided, pushing them both towards the dance floor.

"Well then, would you?" Barry said, holding out his hand and Kara rolled her eyes and gave her friend a glare.

"Why not? If you can't dance with your stalker, then who can you dance with?" Kara joked, taking his hand and going to the dance floor with him.

Chloe went and grabbed Kal away from the boys he was talking to. "Okay, give me all the details," Chloe said dragging him away.

"Details?" Kal asked, used to Chloe's antics.

"About Barry," Chloe insisted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Barry's here?" Kal asked, suddenly excited and looked around to find Kara and Barry on the dance floor. "Yes!" Kal punched the air in front of him in victory at the two dancing. "How do I Parent Trap those two?"

"Your obsession with that old movie is a bit creepy," Chloe reasoned, "and neither of them are not your parents anyway."

"Kara is the closest thing I have to a mom and I want her with Barry," Kal said quickly. "I mean he is so awesome, everything he does… I mean he…" Kal stopped quickly, realizing he was blurting out information that probably shouldn't be public knowledge.

"He… what?" Chloe asked, now more intrigued by the handsome new stranger.

"Nothing," Kal said a little too quickly.

"Kal, I am the only one in town who knows your true abilities. I think you can tell me anything."

Kal thought about this for a moment before nodding in agreement. Besides, he wanted to tell someone what he now knew and Chloe was the only person he could. "You know that superhero, the Flash in Central City?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah…" Chloe responded in wonder.

"Well, that's him. Barry's the Flash," Kal revealed, still whispering so no one else could here.

Chloe eyes widened as she took in the information, having no doubt in the teenager's word. "Wow… Those two would be perfect together then. Okay, yeah, we're Parent Trapping them." Kal smiled as he got an ally in his quest to get them together.

Kara was grumbling to herself as Barry tried to dance with her and giggled, it being increasingly obvious that he had no moves. "You can't do this," Kara finally said.

"So? Dancing's never really been the top of my list," Barry commented awkwardly.

"Kara?" a woman and her partner danced up to Kara and Barry. "It's nice to see you with a date."

"No," Kara corrected her quickly, shaking her head. "He's not my date. He's just my stalker."

"Will you stop spreading that around? I am not stalking you!" Barry grumbled.

"We'll have to agree to disagree there then, Stalker," Kara said with a smirk, causing the other couple to laugh.

"Well whatever he is, it's nice to see you smile," the woman complimented as she and her partner danced on.

"They're clearly not from around here," Barry said, causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. "Well, they have a different accent."

"True," Kara said. "Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. They moved here a few years back from Midville. They work for Lex Luther in his labs."

"You know them well?" Barry asked curiously as the two continued to try to dance – it looked like Kara was destined to know the Danvers, even if she wasn't one herself.

"Not really. They are the closest neighbors I have though," Kara reasoned. "Okay, let's give this up. It's getting too obvious that you need dance lessons."

Barry chuckled. "It's funny how you think I have the time for that," he muttered as he followed her off the dance floor to where the food table was setup.

"You have the time to stalk me," Kara pointed out, taking a drink.

"I am not stalking you!" Barry said, grabbing one of the sandwiches a little too quickly. "I'm merely…"

"Barry," Kal called, coming up with Chloe. "It's good to see you again. Glad you stuck around."

"Well, how could I miss this lovely dance after running all the way here," Barry said.

"To stalk me," Kara insisted with a small laugh, her little joke getting funnier with each implementation. Especially with the faces Barry made.

"Seriously stop that…" before he could say more, there was a loud bang causing many partygoers to jump. There was a hole in the wall now and, standing in the hole, was a tall man – or at least Barry thought it was a man. His skin was jet-black, like coal, but running across his body were visible reddish-orange veins that looked horribly like lava.

People started screaming, running towards the back of the building to the other exit. "Chloe, get Kal out of here!" Kara shouted to her friend, pushing her cousin back before he did something stupid and expose himself.

"Ah," Kal said as Chloe took his hand and Kal knew not to disobey his cousin – apart from being grounded for all eternity, he knew the consequences of revealing his powers in public and wasn't keen on doing that anytime soon.

The lava man headed towards Jeremiah and Eliza. "You said you would fix me!" He was yelling; his voice deep and grating, as Jeremiah took calculated steps backwards, putting himself between the man and Eliza.

Kara sped towards the lava man, punching him to get him away from the Danvers, keeping fast so no one could see her face.

Barry had paused, shocked at the meta's appearance, unsure how one was so far away from Central, but didn't take another moment to run into action, wishing he had his outfit on, reasoning that he needed some type of concealed device to get to his outfit quickly – he'd have to run that one by Cisco.

Running around the meta fast with Kara, the meta seemed confused as the Danvers managed to get away, the mata screaming in frustration. From his hands came molten lava, shooting all over the room and narrowly avoiding the two causing them to fall back away from the now lava pool on the floor.

"Woah," Kara said, standing up and besting out a small fire on her arm, which had actually hurt, but the burns were healing fast already. Barry had to take off his shirt, it mostly singed off anyway and causing Kara to pause for a second at the now shirtless hero. He really was good looking.

"Kara…" the lava man growled, breathing deeply but facing Kara.

"Do I know you?" Kara asked, suddenly shocked but keeping her distance from the man and the lava pool he had created around him.

He didn't reply however, as he turned and ran, making another hole in the wall to escape through. Kara began to run after him but he somehow disappeared into the night, which was weird for a guy with visible molten veins.

"Kal!" Kara exclaimed, shaking her head and running fast enough back to her house where Kal and Chloe were only just arriving – Chloe had driven her car there. Kara took Kal into a hug; glad he was okay, still his unwavering protector.

"Did you get the Meteor Mutant?" Chloe asked, Kara shaking her head as there was a flash and a still-shirtless Barry appeared. "Damn it girl, what's wrong with you?" Chloe mumbled to Kara at his appearance. "Just kiss that boy!" Kara rolled her eyes, turning to the superhero.

"How is there a meta-human all the way out here?" Barry asked in concern. "And you guys don't even seem surprised? I mean I know some matas left Central but not that many and that guy getting all the way out here…"

"Wow you really do have your head in the clouds," Kara muttered loudly, rolling her eyes yet again. "Some superhero you are! At least I don't pretend to be a hero but only think about my own town."

"Central is the only place with metas though," Barry voiced, causing all three to chuckle.

"You really need to pay more attention to events outside of your city," Chloe said. "The Particle Accelerator is the most famous instant of creating your 'meta-humans', granted, and probably made the most, but it's not the only place where metas exist – although it's the only place that calls them metas."

"What other places are there?" Barry asked, shocked.

"Dakota City," Chloe said instantly. "Not long ago there was an explosion of an experimental chemicals. The resistances call it the Big Bang."

"Which is confusing considering the other obvious thing called the Big Bang," Kara muttered. "But anyone exposed to the chemicals in that explosion got powers."

"They call them Bang Babies," Kal finished, finding any instant of meta-human activity interesting. He loved the Flash and Central City stories the most but had been keeping up with others.

"How are they dealing with them?" Barry asked concerned.

"One of the Bang Babies is their version of you," Kara shrugged.

"They have a Flash?" Barry asked, instantly thinking another speedster.

"Sort of," Kal said. "He has, like, electricity powers. They call him Static Shock."

"And what about here?" Barry asked and Chloe and Kal's eyes turned to Kara who nodded.

"Come on," Kara said, leading the group to the old barn outback. It looked run down from the outside but going into it Barry saw two space ships (one being the one he had seen in the other Earth), on one side, while on the other side was a board with a lot of articles pinned on it.

"Welcome to Smallville's Board of the Weird," Chloe said. "I started it when I was in High School. After I found out about Kara. We have been using it to keep track of Meteor Mutant activity."

"Meteor Mutant?" Barry asked.

"Our version of meta-humans," Kara said. "Smallville has the oldest tale of humans developing abilities, unfortunately no one believes us."

"Why not?" Barry asked.

"Unlike Central and Dakota City, there was no big bang, no explosion," Chloe pointed to an article on the board that had a picture of a meteor crater on it. "What happened was 37 years ago. A meteor shower crashed into Smallville and the people who came into contact with these meteors get powers, well most of them anyway."

"24 years after that meteor shower me and Kal crashed here too," Kara said, nodding to the ships.

"You think you have something to do with it?" Barry asked, Kara just shrugged. "And you're fighting them? You are a hero!"

"No I'm not," Kara barked back. "I take them out in the shadows every once in a while. I do not reveal myself. I protect Kal and sometimes to do that I have to make sure this town is safe. Besides, if I were a hero you can bet I wouldn't just think about this town." Barry felt guilty under Kara gaze, he just now realizing he had been paying way too much attention to his city and Earth-2. He hadn't even known about these other types of metas, which was obvious.

"We could…" Kal started.

"Kal," Kara warned, Kal shutting up, knowing his cousin was in a bad mood already.

"So what's the deal with the meteors? You have studied them right?" Barry asked, turning his attention away from all the articles on the board; all the Meteor Mutants in this small town, or suspected meteor mutants. He turned to the two as they shook their heads to his question. "Why not? The first thing you should do is get a sample and try to find out how they tick."

"I'm a reporter for the local paper," Chloe said.

"And I'm a farmer," Kara said.

"You're from an advance alien race," Barry pointed out.

"I am not a scientist even if I know more than most humans," Kara reasoned, keeping her voice level. This time Barry rolled his eyes.

"I've got some friends I can call over," Barry decided, wanting to help this town now. "I'll give them a call and tell them to be on the first plane. I need a place to stay for the night. Is there a hotel in town?'

"You can stay here," Kal said quickly, instantly getting excited.

"I don't think Kara would like that," Barry smiled politely at the young teen.

"Please, Kara," Kal pouted.

"You can stay here, stalker," Kara said with a smirk. "But if you stay in my house you have to help on the farm."

"Okay,' Barry agreed, not having a clue how farms worked but fine to that deal. "Can't be that hard…" Kara smirked to herself.

"Better get some sleep," Kara said now, walking out to go get a guest room ready, Barry going to follow her. Kal and Chloe high fived once both were out of sight.

"Parent Trap, part one in action," Kal whispered.

"Go to bed," Chloe grinned, running out after Barry, an idea having popped into her head. "Hey Barry, hold on a second." Barry paused, turning towards Chloe. "Kara, she wants to." Barry raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she meant. "Be a hero. Save people. Kara wants it. She has this need to help, but before she left Krypton she was given the mission to protect Kal and that has come above anything else. Don't give up on her though, she just needs the right push." Barry smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I've seen what she can be," Barry said reasonably. "I am going to push her."

"Stalker, stop gossiping and get in here!" Kara yelled from a window.

"Stop calling me a stalker…" Barry groaned, running up fast. Chloe giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked this chapter. If you don't know, the Static Shock references comes from a DC cartoon I used to love and is based on the DC comic book 'Static'. REVIEW
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	3. A New Career

The next morning Barry was woken up early. Kara had made a large breakfast which Kal had finished fast and then went to do a couple of chores before grabbing his bag and going to catch the bus to school. "Stalker," Kara said in introduction, "take this and go feed the chickens." Kara handed over a bucket to Barry with scraps within.

Barry took the bucket silently, remembering his promise to work on the farm and went into the chicken coop. As he was feeding the chickens one of them ran past Barry and out the door he had left open. "Damn it," Barry complained, closing the door so no more got out and went to go grab the chicken.

As he went to get it the chicken pecked at him. "Ow," Barry claimed in shock as he stepped back. The chicken came at Barry and suddenly Barry was running from the chicken!

"Did the great Flash just get chased by a chicken?" Barry heard a voice and turned around to see Kara holding onto the chicken, easily having caught it. The bird was completely calm with her. Kara had a smile on her face and was clearly laughing as she went to put the chicken back in it's home.

"Not funny," Barry mumbled as he was then given more chores to do. Kara was good, though. She made sure to tell him how to do said chores before he went and did them. Mostly she had him picking various vegetables; she showed him what they looked like when they were ready to be picked and Barry was easily able to do that.

A few hours later and Barry finally asked a question that had been on his mind since the morning started: "Hey Kara, I get the vegetables – you can make money selling them. I get the chickens and pigs, too – they are money makers also, but why do you have horses?"

"They are for fun," Kara said. "Riding."

"You can fly," Barry pointed out. "Why would you want to ride?"

"You've never been riding," Kara said as fact, nodding her head solemnly. "Come on. We can take a break." Kara went into the barn where the two horses were and the equipment. One of the horses was bigger and a darker color. The other was light brown. "The light brown one is Kal's. His name is Codi. He's a good horse, so you'll ride him. Ripley is mine."

Kara showed Barry how to put on the saddle and the reins, double-checking to make sure he did it right. "We don't have helmets. Obviously we don't need them," Kara told Barry.

"Don't worry about me," Barry said quickly. "I heal fast. Broke my back once and it healed within a day or two" Kara raised an eyebrow at this but lead her horse outside as Barry lead Codi. Kara jumped onto Ripley as Barry had some trouble getting on top of Codi. Kara laughed to herself as Barry finally got himself on. "See, no problem."

"You're lucky Codi is a calm horse," Kara said, watching as Barry took the reins in a completely wrong way. Kara held up her hands so Barry could see how she was doing it and rolled her eyes as Barry finally got it. "Follow me."

Kara very gently squeezed Ripley's body so the horse would go and Codi seemed to follow without Barry doing anything. Barry was nervous at first as the horse went faster, although was a lot slower than he was use to but he wasn't in control – when he was running he knew everything; where to go, how fast he was going, even how and when to stop. Now he was completely in the control of the horse with no idea how to control it. It took a while before Barry finally started enjoying it though.

He could see why Kara liked this: it was fun. It was freeing being on horseback. Giving control over and just enjoying. Kara could tell when Barry was feeling comfortable and sped up Ripley. Codi, seeing his companion speed up, ran after him. Barry was nervous at first but enjoyed it after a while. "Okay this was fun," Barry said as the two finally stopped a distance away.

"A car is driving up to my house," Kara said, even though they were far being able to see the car.

"Oh that must be my friends," Barry said, remembering that Cisco and Caitlin had said they were on their way this morning. Barry squeezed the horse in the same manner as Kara had, and Codi ran off in a direction, Barry only realizing he was on his own for the first time. Codi had been following Kara and Ripley before hand. Now he wasn't. Barry had to actually guide the horse, which was difficult. Pulling on the reins sometimes Codi ignored it but Barry managed to get back to the house by the time Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris parked and were taking equipment out of the trunk.

"Looking good Barry," Caitlin said with a sunny smile. Barry was wearing the same jeans he had yesterday and the cowboy hat and sneakers. Kara had given him one of John Kent old shirts, which was a little big on Barry.

"Thanks," Barry said as he went to get off the horse but his foot got caught in the stirrups and, instead of jumping down, he fell off into the dirt; his hat falling off with him onto the ground next to him.

Barry heard giggling and looked up to see Kara and Ripley walking up at a slower pace. "Nice," Kara said, very gracefully jumping off her larger horse.

Barry rolled his eyes as he got up, picked up the hat and put it back on his head, and took hold of Codi's reins. The horse, for his part, hadn't moved when Barry fell. Just standing there and looked at him, almost mocking him. "Kara, these are my friend Cisco, Caitlin, and my sister Iris. You two have met."

Iris paused as Barry introduced him as his sister. He had never really done that before and she was mildly freaked out by it. "Can't say I really remember," Kara said taking them the three newcomers in with a small nod of the head.

"So, you're really an alien," Cisco said, excited but stopped at the look Kara was giving him. "Well we need a place to set up this equipment and then find these meteors."

"Well we can…" Barry turned.

"Stalker," Kara said a little too casually, making Barry turn around and the other three to look at each other and mouth 'stalker?'. "You're still my farm hand for the day and we got to put Codi and Ripley away."

Kara was already leading Ripley back to the barn and Barry followed. "I do need to help them," Barry said a little awkwardly.

"Your friends can take care of themselves," Kara said a little dismissively.

"Did Barry just response to Stalker?" Iris asked when Kara and Barry disappeared into the barn and Caitlin giggled.

"I can see why those two are engaged on the other Earth," Caitlin said with a smirk, seeing the instantaneous chemistry there.

The two reappeared not long later. "Come on." Kara said to the three and showed them out to the old barn. "You can work in here."

"Oh my god, that's a space ship!" Cisco exclaimed, going to run to the ship but suddenly stopped, a rope appearing around his torso as he was dragged back. Cisco and everyone else, was unsure where the lasso had come from until they all noted Kara looking at him with glowing eyes.

"No one touches my ship. Got it?" Kara snapped and Cisco merely nodded as the glow lowered and Kara undid the lasso. "Stalker, come on. You're still working for a few more hours."

"Can we at least get lunch?" Barry asked.

"Fine," Kara said with a smirk.

"And seriously stop with the stalker comments," Barry said.

"Well, stop being a stalker," Kara joked as she left, followed by Barry muttering under his breath.

Caitlin laughed again as she and Cisco started setting up the equipment they had brought with them. "You know; I don't believe in destiny but maybe for those two…" Caitlin thought aloud, not noticing Iris biting her lip at this.

-Superflash-

Later that day Chloe had come and helped Cisco and Caitlin find one of the meteors. Now the sun was setting outside and everyone was in the old barn, including Kal who had already finished his homework and chores fast so he could be there for this. Caitlin had thick protective gloves on, not wanting to take a chance with the meteor as she opened the box they put the meteor in.

As she removed the green rock, both Kara and Kal suddenly dropped to their knees, both looking like they were in pain. "Kara!" Barry cried, rushing to Kara's side. Chloe was about to run to her friend, but instead went to Kal, knowing that was what Kara would want. "Put it away!" Barry yelled.

Caitlin quickly put the meteor into the box and closed the top. Once it was concealed, both Kal and Kara seemed to recover right away. "Kara…?" Kal asked suddenly scared. He had been excited before, to help out the Flash in anyway, but now though he wasn't – he'd never felt pain like that before.

"It's okay Kal," Kara said. "Go to the house. Please."

Kal didn't argue, running out of the barn and to the house right away. "You two live in a town with this stuff and you never knew it hurt you?" Cisco asked in shock.

"We avoid that stuff like the plague," Chloe commented quietly as Kara got up.

"Kryptonite," Barry stated, suddenly remembering the other world's name for it. "Barry-Red said something about Kryptonite hurting Kara. This must be what he meant." Barry then remembered something. "We can't play with that."

"But Barry the metas…"

"I don't care," Barry said. "We'll lock them up, but we are not playing with Kryptonite. Eobard Thawne of that world tried to do something to harm Kara with it and we're not taking the risk. I am not hurting Kara or Kal." Barry knew he felt something for Kara, something more than friendship and he liked Kal. The kid was cute and clearly hero-worshiped the Flash. Barry couldn't help but smile whenever Kal talked to him. He was not putting them in danger.

"Didn't know you cared so much, Stalker," Kara said, but there was a smile on her lips as Barry had included Kal. She could tell he meant it. He wanted to protect them both.

"Of course I care. I'm here aren't I?" Barry said looking firmly at her.

"Yes you are," Kara said. "Come on help me get a dinner ready for everyone."

"Okay," Barry said, following Kara out.

Chloe smiled, knowing her and Kal's plan was working: The two were so getting together. "Well, this has been an interesting trip," Cisco said, seeing this too but Iris walked out of the barn without a word.

Caitlin, noticing Iris' dejected demeanor, followed her. "Iris, what's wrong?" Caitlin asked, knowing there was something off about her friend.

"I was starting to think that maybe me and Barry…" Iris paused and Caitlin knew what she meant and said a simple 'oh'. "I mean, with Earth-2 and the future, I just thought maybe we were destined. Maybe now that I was ready to move on from Eddie it should be with Barry, but than he breached and he came back. He was talking about us being just brother and sister. I can see he doesn't think of me in any other way anymore… not like last year. And then there's her. I can see the way they look and talk to each other with such ease. The way they flirt. Now I am starting to think that maybe me and Barry are only destined to be together if she's not around."

"I got to say when Barry liked you he was miserable," Caitlin said, not holding back but knowing Iris had to hear this; Iris had to move on. "And now he's not. Even though she calls him a stalker there's something there. If you want to fight for him it's your call but I think you'll just be making him miserable again if you try."

"I don't know if I should," Iris said wistfully, but was saved from speaking more when there was a cry from near the house.

Everyone ran; Cisco and Chloe sprinted from the barn, Iris and Caitlin on their heel, towards the shouting to see Kara and Barry in front of a strange man with glowing orange veins and rock-like skin. The lava man they had fought the previous night. He had Kal in his hand, using the boy as bait for the other Kryptonian. "Kal, don't do anything stupid," Kara warned, knowing this meteor mutant could hurt them. "Let him go. He's just a kid." She demanded of the mutant.

"No!" Chloe cried upon seeing the scene, running up to see this and not sure what to do. Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris stayed back, not knowing what to do but experienced in dealing with such threats.

Barry wanted to run and grab Kal, but with the way he was being held there was no way he could get Kal without this guy hurting him – in spite of his super factors. "You want your cousin back you get me what I want," the lava man growled. "The Danvers have locked themselves in Luther labs. I can't get them. You and your speed friend can. Bring the Danvers to the schoolyard and I'll give you him."

The meteor mutant ran off, Kal still in town, Barry attempting to follow but knowing if he did anything Kal would be hurt. A few moments after the meteor mutant disappeared with Kal, Kara ran off without another word.

"Where's she going? We need a plan!" Cisco insisted.

"She has one," Chloe said knowing right away. "She's going to get the Danvers."


	4. A New Partnership

"What do you mean she's going to go get the Danvers?" Iris asked, shocked. "She can't just do that!"

"Me and Kara have been best friends for years," Chloe said. "We're like sisters but if Lava Man there had asked for me to release Kal she would have done it in a heartbeat." Chloe knew it was true and was not upset for it. She knew how her friend cared for her little cousin.

"Lava Man… not a good name," Cisco said thinking, before adding. "A hero can't do that though."

"She's not a hero," Barry said with a distracted look in his eyes. "She's his protector." It was finally getting through his head what Kara was trying to tell him before: She was not a hero; she didn't protect everyone, she protected Kal. With a thought, Barry ran and soon he was in his Flash outfit back in front of him. "Where is the labs?'

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, shaking her head and stepping back. "I can't let you stop her."

"I'm not going to stop her. I'm going to help her!" Barry said, and the tone of his voice let everyone know he was serious. Chloe told him where to find the labs hoping she was doing the right thing and Barry ran off.

"Cisco?" Caitlin said.

"On it," Cisco said, heading towards the old barn and getting a laptop out to connect to Barry earpiece.

-Superflash-

Kara had easily sped to the lab and grabbed the two Danvers from their office before they knew what had happened. She was running towards the school when there was a flash around her, forcing her to stop. "You're not stopping me Stalker!" Kara growled, pausing and jumping up into the air. She tried to avoid flying so not to draw attention to herself but she would now. For Kal.

"I'm not here to stop you," Barry said. "I want to help get Kal back."

Kara paused, landing back to the ground and putting the stunned Danvers down. "You're a hero," Kara said.

"And I'm going to get that little kid back," Barry said, determined. "I told you I care."

"Kara?" Eliza asked, a bit stunned as she looked at the two. "You're the blur? The one who has been taking out meteor mutants?"

"Yeah," Kara said turning to them and rolling her eyes at the name. People in town had come up with it for the person they were barely able to see taking out meteor mutants. "And I have no idea what you did to that lava guy but he took Kal. So I don't care. I'm giving you to him."

"Paulie took Kal?" Jeremiah said suddenly, standing up.

"Who is he?" Barry asked, looking over the two. "Why does he hate you two so much?"

"Paulie Smith," Jeremiah stated.

"That name sounds familiar…" Kara said, trying to think why.

"He was in your graduating class," Jeremiah responded.

Barry gave Kara a look. "You really don't pay attention to people, do you?" Barry asked. This wasn't the first time Kara had not recognized the name of someone she had previously met. She hadn't known Iris and the two had shared a room for a week. Kara shrugged, shaking it off.

"A few years ago he became a meteor mutant," Eliza continued. "He had the power of flame. He burnt now his own house by accident. We found him."

"Lex Luther hired us to look into the meteors and figure out how to reverse the effects. Ever wonder what happen to the meteor mutants you take out?" Jeremiah asked Kara who shook her head. "We have them in the labs, plus other people who came in voluntarily for help. We thought we knew how to reverse the effect. We tried it on Paulie but it just made him worst, made his powers turn to lava and transformed him into that. He escaped the labs a few days ago."

"And is now out for revenge," Barry said, knowing people with powers too well. It seemed that, besides the way they got their powers, metas and meteor mutants were very similar in attitude.

"And took Kal to get it," Kara snapped, glaring at them.

"We can't let Kal get hurt for us," Eliza said, looking at her husband who nodded his agreement. "Give us to Paulie."

"We are," Barry said, looking at Kara. "But we're also going to save you too. Cisco, Caitlin." Barry knew the two had connected to his earpiece. "Give us a plan."

-Superflash-

"He gives us too much credit sometimes," Cisco said, hearing that. "Okay I'm open to ideas on how to get rid of Magmar."

"He's not a pokemon," Iris said, rolling her eyes at the name.

"Okay Molten Man. Needs something other than 'lava guy'," Cisco scoffed.

"Freeze gun," Caitlin suddenly said turning the conversation away from naming and back into planning mode. "Can you make one like the one Snart uses?"

"If I was at STAR yes," Cisco said. "Look around you." Cisco pointed around the barn. "I don't have the equipment. You'd be better off seeing if that will turn you into Killer Frost." Cisco pointed at the box with the Kryptonite in it and then laughed at his own joke. "Wait, actually, don't." Cisco said after a moment remembering his visit to Earth 2 and Caitlin double he never wanted to see again.

"Killer Frost?" Chloe asked.

"My doppelganger from Earth-2," Caitlin said. Chloe had been filled in about other Earths from Kara but didn't really understand it. "She was a meta with ice powers."

"My best friend and her little cousins are aliens and you guys have the weirder life," Chloe commented. "So you guys think the cold will work against him?"

"Low enough temperatures and yeah," Cisco said, nodding confidently to himself.

"Freeze breath!" Chloe suddenly said, making everyone turn to look at her. "It's one of Kara and Kal's powers."

"How cold is it?' Cisco asked, but Chloe just shrugged. "You people do not experiment?"

Chloe pointed at herself as she said, "Reporter – not scientist. Kara is a farmer."

"It sounds like our best shot," Caitlin said turning to Cisco who nodded.

"Barry we have a plan," Cisco said to the coms.

-Superflash-

Kara ran into the schoolyard with Eliza and Jeremiah, putting them down on the floor again. Paulie was standing not far off, a pool of lava around him and Kal still in his arms. Kal looked scared but otherwise not hurt. "Here they are Paulie," Kara said.

"So they told you who I am?" Paulie growled, turning to face Kara. "Do you remember me?" Kara didn't say anything, which was all the answer Paulie needed. "I figured not! Only person you cared about in our class was Chloe. Made me think you were gay for a bit, especially when you rejected every boy in school. I was one of those boys you rejected." Kara raised an eyebrow. "I invited you to be my date at the Fall Fair. You said you already had a date. When I got there I saw you with him." Paulie said looking down at Kal. "He was four at the time! I thought he was your son for a bit until I learned he was your cousin. Part of me still thinks he is your son. I knew then you weren't gay. Your life was just taken up with him."

"All very nice," Kara said airily, not really caring what Paulie thought about her. "But I got what you want. Give me my cousin now. Unless you plan on going back on your own deal?"

"I do not want to hurt him,' Paulie said as some of the lava surrounding him parted to form a path. He put Kal down. "Go to your mom kid." Kal didn't bother to correct him as he ran towards Kara faster then he should. Paulie saw this easily. "I guess your powers run in the family."

Kara took Kal in her arms and ran, leaving the Danvers behind. Paulie walked towards the two. "For what you did to me," Paulie said, as then there was a flash and in front of Paulie was the Flash.

"Sorry, but not today," Flash said grabbing the two, and Paulie screamed.

-Superflash-

"Kara we can't leave them!" Kal stated as Kara took to the air.

"We're not," Kara said, surprising Kal as she smirked at him. "Barry's got them. Now its our turn."

"Our turn?' Kal asked, getting excited again.

"Going to need your help, Superboy. We're freezing him," Kara said as she flew in behind Paulie. Kara let go of Kal and pointed, meaning for Kal to go away from her. Kal, who had been floating the minute Kara let go of him, nodded and headed in the direction Kara pointed. "Hey Paulie. Time for you to go down."

Paulie turned around to see Kara flying above him and was momentarily surprised. He was even more surprised as a breath of cold air hit into him from Kara's mouth; Kal released another breath at him from where he was, the two going as cold as they could, ice literally coming out of their mouth as they blew. Paulie began to steam, too.

Barry came back with a fire extinguisher in hand and started blowing that at him too. Paulie screamed, letting off feeble fire as he did that hit into Kara but she ignored it, continuing to blow. A few seconds later, Paulie was on the floor and clearly out. Kal fell from the sky, Kara only just catching him.

Barry ran and picked up the unconscious Paulie, who was unsurprisingly heavy. "Nice when a plan works," Barry said before leaving. He was running Paulie back to STAR labs. It was a bit difficult considering the weight but he managed to get Paulie into a cell before he woke.

-Superflash-

The next morning everyone but Kal was in Kara's kitchen. "How is Kal?" Barry asked.

"He blew out his powers,' Kara said a little somberly. "He's human for a couple of days but he doesn't seem to mind. He loved being able to help out you." Barry smirked at this. "Don't let it go to your head though, Stalker." Barry sighed, hitting his head on the table at the name. "And seems like I have a lot of farm hands today!" Kara clapped her hands excitedly.

"What?" Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris all said together.

"You stay at Kara house, you help on the farm," Chloe and Barry both said together, making Barry look back up and at her. "This rule has been around long before you came here." Chloe added for Barry, who had to laugh at that.

"Okay, but can I point out there is still a meta – sorry – meteor mutant issue here," Caitlin said deciding not to argue about doing farm work. "We took care of Molten Man but there are more. This town needs real support. A jail that can hold them and weapons."

"The only way that will be paid for is if people believed they exist," Chloe said a little despondent herself now, "No one believes but people in the town. I've tried. Any that are caught now are thought to come from Central or Dakota City. No one will believe we have the problem too."

"The Flash will tell people," Barry said instantly, as though it was obvious.

Iris laughed. "I'm sorry but the first thing people will ask is 'how does the Flash know meteors can cause powers'," Iris said with an eye roll. "You don't have the credibility for this."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Chloe said smiling at her fellow reporter. "It needs to be someone that will be believable to know this. It needs to be…" Chloe paused.

"An alien," Kara finished, knowing where her friend was going. She shook her head, and walked into the living room, using the spot to stare out the window at the fields outside.

"You don't have to do it," Barry voice, having walked to her and sat on the armrest of the sofa. "We'll find a way."

"I thought by taking them out in the shadows I was protecting Kal. No one would know who it was," Kara said. "But Paulie did. The way I did things put Kal in danger." Kara turned around to face Barry. "It's time for me to be more like you."

"Seriously?" Barry said getting closer to Kara. The two were so close to each other, they were about to lean in, but then the others walked into the living room making them back off.

"Did we just walk in on something?" Chloe asked with a smirk, hoping they had.

"No," Kara said dismissively, but she was not fooling her friend. "Your cousin is in town, right Chloe?"

'Um… yeah why?" Chloe asked.

"She's trustworthy right?" Kara asked.

"I trust her with my life," Chloe said.

"Good. Call her," Kara said. "She's about the get the story of her life."

Chloe's eyes widened as she took out her cellphone and Kara and Barry went to start doing the chores, nothing more needing to be said between the pair.

"What's going on?" They heard the voice of Kal, who appeared on the stairs. "Where's Kara? I don't feel good."

"Outside with Barry," Chloe said. "Parent Trapping is working." Kal smiled weakly at this, but went to go find his cousin anyway.

"I'm sorry?" Iris said, ignoring the parent trapping comment. "But who's your cousin, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: If you're a Smallville fan you know who is about to appear


	5. A New Future

Lois Lane got out of her car at the farm, unsure of what she was doing here. Her cousin had asked her to show up and she would do anything for her little cousin, but even so, this little farm in Smallville was hardly world breaking news. "Okay Chloe," Lois called. "Where are you?" Upon seeing her cousin exit the house along with a blond of similar age, Lois now asked: "So what's the emergency? Need farm help because I don't do that."

"Oh no," Chloe dismissed quickly, "we had so much help today everything was done early. This is Kara by the way…"

"Follow me," Kara said quickly to Lois before she could introduce herself to Chloe's friend, she walking Lois towards the old barn. Chloe smiled and followed. Lois paused, curiously observing her cousin's friend, before sighing to herself and went in after the pair. "I have a story for you, Miss Lane," Kara said as she stood by the barn doors, "you see, I'm not from around here…" Kara sighed to herself and looked to Chloe, who gave her an encouraging look before continuing, "I was born and raised on a planet called Krypton. When it was near destruction my parents sent me and my little cousin here so we would be safe."

Lois looked to the pair with a raised eyebrow and then stated, a little too firmly, "If this is a joke, I really don't appreciate it."

"No," Chloe insisted quickly, shaking her head as Kara opened the barn door. "Go in." Lois pouted, but went in. Two young men and two young women were in the barn, with a few gadgets and computers set up, but Lois' eyes were instead drawn to the space ship. Lois paused as she stared at the ship, ignoring the other people before she turned on her cousin. "If this is some elaborate prank…!"

"Lois," Kara said quite calmly, forcing Lois to turn around and face her. Kara had picked her feet off the floor and was now floating – actually floating! Lois immediately went to look for wires, any distortion of reflected light above her, but found none. "I can fly. One of the many powers your yellow sun gives me." Kara put her feet on the floor, still completely serious.

"And why exactly are you telling me this?' Lois asked unsure what was going on but beginning to suspect a reason behind it.

"You might want to sit down," Chloe warned, indicating a chair which Lois took as Chloe and Kara introduced Barry, Cisco, Iris and Caitlin and began to explain to her about aliens and meteor mutants. Lois had never believed her cousin but as an obvious alien was telling her the stories were true, it was undeniable.

When Kara had finished, Lois was on the edge of her seat, itching to write everything down while she remembered it, but her reporter's instinct was kicking in as she instead asked: "So what exactly is the purpose of telling me all this? Do you want to go public?"

"Not exactly," Kara said. "I'm more thinking of becoming a superhero like the Flash here." Kara pointed to Barry, forcing Lois to finally address the man.

"You're the Flash?" She asked and Barry nodded, moving to the other end of the barn and back in a blink of the eye to show off his speed. So they were letting Lois in, they were telling her everything, but something seemed off. "Why me?" Lois turned back to Kara.

"Because your Chloe's cousin. We can trust you not to reveal things we do not want revealed. You also work for the Daily Planet, which is a major international paper. We need everyone to know so this town can get the support it needs," Kara said, not waiting longer as she added, "So are you in?"

Lois took a breath, thinking things over. Honestly this was the sort of break Perry White would have needed back in the day, hell even Cat Grant would kill for something like this, so she couldn't help but smile. "This will make my career," Lois said. "I'm in and I won't reveal your real identities; I can work an angle into this – people prefer the mystery better, but you need to appear in public in some type of outfit like him," Lois pointed at Barry, "or else your cover would be blown before the first article even goes to press."

"Oh I already have ideas," Cisco said with a smirk. "Taking them from the pictures Barry brought from the other Earth."

Lois opened her mouth to ask but Chloe stopped her. "Don't ask unless you want a headache," Chloe warned her cousin who nodded in agreement. Other Earths was a subject for a later date.

"I was thinking a lighter shade of blue though. Maybe baby blue. Maybe combined with an off white or silver color." Cisco theorized, smiling and clearly enjoying the idea of making some sort of superhero outfit. "Not so sure about a cape though."

"A cape could possibly help with the flying," Caitlin pointed out next to him.

"Oh yeah, good point. Okay a cape," Cisco said. "Need a symbol too. I mean that 'S' the other Kara wore isn't that great…"

"That's the symbol of the House of El!" Kara snapped, instantly feeling anger toward Cisco at his naivety toward the House of El – no one made fun of her house. "You would call it a house crest. It's means 'stronger together'." She tried to calm herself down.

Cisco held up his hand in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. One 'S' on the costume, somewhere."

"You also need a name," Lois pointed out finding all of this highly amusing now.

"Yeah been trying to think of one," Cisco said.

"Well, Kara Danvers went by 'Supergirl'," Barry pointed out.

"That is not…" Kara paused for a second having realized what Barry said. "Wait Kara  _Danvers_?"

"Oh yeah," Barry said, putting a hand behind his head. "Kara of the other Earth was taken in by the Danvers. I didn't meet Eliza or Jeremiah of that world but I met their daughter Alex. Where is she?" Barry finally realized Alex had not been mentioned yet in spite of her parent's presence in town.

"The Danvers' only child and son, Alex, is in the military," Kara said, a little confused now.

"Oh," Barry had not been expecting Alex's counterpart of this world to be male but it was only the difference between an X and a Y chromosome, a toss-up in the womb, so it was possible.

"And we're not using Supergirl – not so big on the 'super' part." Cisco pointed out. "Maybe Power Girl because you're a powerful girl?" He turned his attention to Kara.

"I'm not going by girl," Kara said forcefully.

"I agree with Kara," Lois chipped in. "But 'woman' is too long to use and doesn't sound right with 'power' or 'super' and as 'Wonder Woman' is already taken… What about 'Lady'? 'Power Lady'?"

"Switch it around," Cisco said, his eyes lighting up as they came up with the perfect name. "Lady Power! It's perfect." Lois smiled and nodded appreciatively, liking it herself.

"Kara?" A boy's voice said from the doorway and Kal walked into the barn; he had caught a cold still without his powers. "Can you…?" Kal paused as his eyes fell on Lois. A sickly smile came on his lips as he looked at her. "Um…hi." He blushed, in spite of his pale face.

"Hello," Lois said politely. "Who are you?"

"I'm… um… I'm Kal," Kal said. "You're very pretty."

Lois smiled at the boy and Chloe giggled, whispering to Kara: "looks like Kal has his first crush."

"Well thank you little man," Lois said, smiling at Kal. Kal then ran out in sudden embarrassment and Lois giggled to herself. 'That would be?"

"My little cousin," Kara said. "I'd appreciate leaving him out of any and all articles too."

"Don't worry I won't out your little cutie," Lois said as Kal suddenly returned with some flowers he had picked from the garden. He remained in the doorway as held them out to Lois. "For me?" Lois asked and Kal nodded. "Well thank you little man. Haven't had such a handsome boy give me flower before." Lois smiled moving to the doorway and taking the stems. "If only you were older." Lois mumbled under her breath. Iris and Caitlin smiled at one another, both taken by such a cute scene too.

Kal was about to say something in return, but then sneezed. "Okay, back to bed!" Kara said, putting a hand on Kal's shoulder and leading him out. Kal waved goodbye to Lois as he left and Lois waved back and smile.

"What a cute little boy," Lois muttered.

"Yeah he is," Barry said as the group once again started talking about costumes and planning on where Kara should first appear. Lois wanted Metropolis since that was where she lived so made sense for Kara to first appear there.

When Kara didn't immediately return, Barry walked out of the barn to find her by the pigs. "Hey," Barry said, making Kara turned around. She was smiling and this time the smile didn't disappear as she looked at him. "You love it here." Barry stated as he leaned against the sty, he could tell by the glint in her eyes.

"On Krypton I lived in a big city," Kara said. "One of the largest, actually. Here I am in a small town and I love it better than a city. It's so freeing being here. I never want to leave and I don't have to; I can be a superhero and take down bad guys and come back here and work the farm. With my powers it won't be hard and I can give Kal more responsibilities too. He's growing up. He can handle it."

"Yeah I like it here too," Barry said, looking around. He never imagined himself a farming type of person but being here was definitely nice. No noise of the city, no obscured views, no intense pollution… He could picture himself having a life here. His job as a CSI wasn't as satisfying as it once had been, with his mother's murderer dead and he being able to take out bad guys as the Flash, being a CSI didn't hold the interest it once had. "I can see building a life here." Barry could see working on the farm in-between running around and catching bad guys. It would be easy with his powers – no one in Central would notice the difference. He could see being with Kara, helping train Kal to one day be a hero, maybe even seeing his kids running around this place... That was when he realized what he said out loud and saw the look Kara was giving him. "That is if you want me here?"

Kara was smirking. "Let's say I've grown fond of my stalker. I want you here," Kara said and Barry lowered his head as Kara used her nickname for him.

"That's never going away is it?" Barry asked, smiling in spite of himself as he said this though and turning to Kara.

Kara was smiling as she shook her head. "Nope, never," Kara said. The two laughed as they looked at each other.

"And you're right," Barry suddenly said, standing up full and causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. "I've been way too concerned with my own city and a Earth that is not even mine. It's time for me to be a real hero to the world." Barry knew this decision was coming. Zoom was not his problem and he realized Zoom would not be a problem for that long either: He was dying. It was the whole reason the Fake-Jay had been working with Caitlin after all – all Barry needed to do was have Cisco vibe every once in a while and tell them when Zoom died. Then Barry would have to find a way back to Earth-2 to free the masked stranger he'd promised to free in Zoom's lair and that was it.

"So I'm going to catch meteor mutants here." Barry finally concluded.

"And the metas in Central?" Kara asked.

"Them too. And go down to Star every once in a while and help out the Arrow," Barry continued.

"Maybe head over to Gotham and see what's going on there," Kara now caught on to what Barry was meaning.

"We'll run over to Dakota City and meet up with this Static person. Help take out Bang Babies," Barry finished.

"What are we doing? Starting a hunt-down-of-humans-with-powers taskforce?" Kara asked.

"I'd like to think of it more as a Justice Society," Barry said with a smile. 'The Justice Society of America. Cause that's what we protect now. Not just one city or town but the entire country."

"Justice Society of America?" Kara asked holding back a laugh. "That is… the corniest thing I have ever heard."

"It is not corny," Barry said indignantly, but was laughing nonetheless and then suddenly he pushed in closer to Kara and the two were kissing. Barry was happy when Kara didn't pull back but deepened the kiss.

When it was over the two looked at each other. "Well, Stalker… you're a good kisser," Kara said, a little flustered.

"Not bad yourself," Barry said as the two then moved in for another kiss.

"Yes," they heard a voice cry and the two broke apart to see Kal standing not far off. "It worked! Parent Trapping worked!"

"Parent Trapping?" Barry asked, knowing of the movie but not so sure how it was in play here as Kal ran at them and hugged them.

"I told you to go back to bed," Kara warned, but was smiling as she took her cousin in to a hug.

"You should listen to your cousin," Barry said with a smile, messing up Kal's hair. The three laughed together, not noticing who was watching them.

Iris had come out to the barn to find out where Barry and Kara had gone but timed it just in time to see the kiss. She saw Kal running up to them and the three of them laughing. They looked like a family already. Iris wondered how long the two would date before deciding to make themselves officially a family. The trio went back into the house without noticing her.

Iris took a step back. She could hear the four in the barn still talking excitedly. It seemed Lois and Chloe were fitting right into the team, too. She bit her lip and checked her pockets. She had the keys to the car they had rented… She needed to get away; away from his town, away from Central even…. away from Barry. She needed to find herself again, to figure out who she was the same way Barry had done. She couldn't jump to a different world to see what her counterpart was up to but she could get some distance, get some time to think.

She nodded to herself, knowing that was what she had to do as she got into the car. She felt bad leaving Cisco and Caitlin like this but they could always find another way back to Central, probably through Lois or the two superheroes.

Looking at the house one last time she couldn't find it in herself to hate the people inside. She could not be mad at Barry or the girl who had so easily taken his heart. She, herself, had thrown it away after all. She had missed her one and only chance with him and he deserved someone who he got on so easily with, like Kara. He deserved the life she could see he could build with her and Kal in those last few moments.

"Good luck you two," Iris whispered. "I'll come back someday." She started the car and drove off without another word.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so i hope you enjoyed this story that first appeared on Fanfic. This story actually has a sequel and the Earth in itself has appeared several times in Karry Universe and other Millma Verse work.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
